the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Jungle Cruise (film)
|screenplay = |based on = |starring = |music = James Newton Howard |editing = Joel Negron |cinematography = Flavio Martínez Labiano |studio = |distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |released = July 24, 2020 (United States) |language = English |country = United States |alt = }} Jungle Cruise is an upcoming American adventure film based on the Disney theme park attraction of the same name. Directed by Jaume Collet-Serra, the film will star Dwayne Johnson, Emily Blunt, Édgar Ramírez, Jack Whitehall, with Jesse Plemons and Paul Giamatti, and is set for release on July 24, 2020, by Walt Disney Pictures. Premise Set during the early 20th century, a riverboat captain named Frank takes a scientist and her brother on a mission into a jungle to find the Tree of Life which is believed to possess healing powers. All the while, the trio must fight against dangerous wild animals and a competing German expedition. Cast * Dwayne Johnson as Frank, a riverboat captain. * Emily Blunt as Lily Houghton, a scientist searching for a tree’s magical cure. * Édgar Ramírez as an unnamed villain * Jack Whitehall as McGregor Houghton, Lily’s younger brother. * Jesse Plemons as an unnamed villain * Paul Giamatti * Andy Nyman as Sir James Hobbs-Cunningham * Quim Gutiérrez as an unnamed villain * Veronica Falcon * Dani Rovira * Simone Lockhart as Anna *Aidan Taggart Production Development In September 2006, it was announced that Jungle Cruise would be developed for Mandeville Films, with a script by Josh Goldstein & John Norville, rewritten by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar, loosely inspired by the theme park attraction of the same name. Details have not been forthcoming, apart from confirmation that the film is set in the twentieth century. In February 2011, it was announced that Toy Story stars Tom Hanks and Tim Allen would star in the long-gestating film, with a script to be written by Roger S. H. Schulman. In December 2018, it was reported that actor Jack Whitehall's character would be homosexual and would have a coming out scene in the film with Dwayne Johnson. This would be the second incidence of a gay character in a Disney film, the first being Le Fou, portrayed by Josh Gad, in the 2017 live-action adaptation of Beauty and the Beast. There was some backlash over the report, with a few expressing outrage over a straight man being cast as a "camp" gay character. Casting On August 9, 2015, it was announced that Walt Disney Pictures was redeveloping its film adaptation based on Jungle Cruises, to star Dwayne Johnson. The script will be written by John Requa and Glenn Ficarra, and the film will be produced by John Davis and John Fox. The film is intended to hark back to its period roots. In April 2017, Johnson expressed his interest in having Patty Jenkins helm the project. In July 2017, Jaume Collet-Serra was announced as the director of the film. In January 2018, Emily Blunt joined the cast. That same month, Michael Green was reported to have rewritten the script, previously worked on by Patrick McKay and J.D. Payne. In March 2018, Jack Whitehall joined the cast to portray the brother of Blunt’s character, although there was some social media backlash about a straight actor playing a "camp gay character". In April 2018, Édgar Ramírez and Jesse Plemons joined the cast to portray villains with the former being "a man with a conquistador background". In May 2018, Paul Giamatti joined the cast to portray a “crusty harbormaster.” In June 2018, Quim Gutiérrez joined the cast to portray one of the villains.Disney’s ‘Jungle Cruise’ Adds Spain’s Quim Gutiérrez (EXCLUSIVE) Filming Principal photography began on May 14, 2018, in Hawaii. Filming wrapped on September 14.‘Jungle Cruise’ shooting finally wrapped up Post-production Joel Negron will serve as editor. DNEG, Industrial Light & Magic, Rodeo FX and Weta Digital will be providing the effects for the film. Music On January 23, 2019, it was announced that James Newton Howard is set to compose the score for the film. Release Jungle Cruise is set to be released by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures on July 24, 2020. The film was originally scheduled to be released on October 11, 2019, but on October 19, 2018, Johnson announced on behalf of Disney that the film had been delayed to 2020. On October 11, 2019, a first official trailer and a teaser poster were released. See also *''Tower of Terror, a 1997 film loosely based on the Disney attraction The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror, Disney's first film based on one of its theme park attractions and the only adapted for television. *The Haunted Mansion, 2003 film based on the namesake attraction at Disney parks *Pirates of the Caribbean'' franchise, released between 2003 and 2017, based on the namesake attraction at Disney parks References External links * * Category:Upcoming films Category:2020 films Category:2020 adventure films Category:2020s adventure films Category:American films Category:American adventure films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on theme-park attractions Category:Films directed by Jaume Collet-Serra Category:Films produced by Beau Flynn Category:Films produced by Dwayne Johnson Category:Films produced by John Davis Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in the 1930s Category:Films shot in Hawaii Category:Films with screenplays by Michael Green (writer) Category:Great Depression films Category:Jungle adventure films Category:Seven Bucks Productions films Category:Treasure hunt films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films